Systems in which a fluid is pumped can be found in a variety of applications such as heavy and industrial machines, chemical industry, food industry, medical industry, commercial applications, and residential applications to name just a few. Because the specifics of the pump system can vary depending on the application, for brevity, the background of the invention will be described in terms of a generalized hydraulic system application typically found in heavy and industrial machines. In such machines, hydraulic systems can be used in applications ranging from small to heavy load applications, e.g., excavators, front-end loaders, cranes, and hydrostatic transmissions to name just a few. Depending on the type of system, a conventional machine with a hydraulic system usually includes many parts such as a hydraulic actuator (e.g., a hydraulic cylinder, hydraulic motor, or another type of actuator that performs work on an external load), a hydraulic pump (including a motor and gear assembly), and a fluid reservoir. The motor drives the gear assembly to provide pressurized fluid from the fluid reservoir to the hydraulic actuator, in a predetermined manner. For example, when the hydraulic actuator is a hydraulic cylinder, the hydraulic fluid from the pump causes the piston rod of the cylinder to move within the body of the cylinder. In a case where the hydraulic actuator is a hydraulic motor, the hydraulic fluid from the pump causes the hydraulic motor to, e.g., rotate and drive an attached load.
Typically, the inertia of the hydraulic pump in the above-described industrial applications makes it impractical to vary the speed of the hydraulic pump to precisely control the flow in the system. That is, the prior art pumps in such industrial machines are not very responsive to changes in flow demand. Thus, to control the flow in the system, flow control devices such as a variable-displacement hydraulic pump and/or a directional flow control valve are added to the system and the hydraulic pump is run at a constant speed to ensure that an adequate pressure is always maintained to the flow control devices. The hydraulic pump can be run at full speed or at some other constant speed that ensures that the system always has the required pressure for the flow control devices in the system. However, running the hydraulic pump at full speed or at some other constant speed is inefficient as it does not take into account the true energy input requirements of the system. For example, the pump will run at full speed even when the system load is only at 50%. In addition, the flow control devices in these systems typically use hydraulic controls to operate, which can be relatively complex and require additional hydraulic fluid to function.
Because of the complexity of the hydraulic circuits and controls, these hydraulic systems are typically open-loop in that the pump draws the hydraulic fluid from a large fluid reservoir and the hydraulic fluid is sent back to the reservoir after performing work on the hydraulic actuator and after being used in the hydraulic controls. That is, the hydraulic fluid output from the hydraulic actuator and the hydraulic controls is not sent directly to the inlet of the pump as in a closed-loop system. An open-loop system with a large fluid reservoir is needed in these systems to maintain the temperature of the hydraulic fluid to a reasonable level and to ensure that there is an adequate supply of hydraulic fluid for the pump to prevent cavitation and for operating the various hydraulically-controlled components. While closed-loop circuits are known, these tend to be for simple systems where the risk of pump cavitation is minimal. In open-loop systems, however, the various components are often located spaced apart from one another. To interconnect these parts, various additional components like connecting shafts, hoses, pipes, and/or fittings are used in a complicated manner and thus susceptible to contamination. Moreover, these components are susceptible to damage or degradation in harsh working environments, thereby causing increased machine downtime and reduced reliability of the machine. Thus, known systems have undesirable drawbacks with respect to complexity and reliability of the systems.
Further limitation and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one skilled in the art, through comparison of such approaches with embodiments of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present disclosure with reference to the drawings.